Servant of Evil
by Heki564
Summary: Kaoru is Hikaru's loyal servant, no matter what the cost. Kaoru's point of view for the Son of Evil Series. Rated for violence.
1. A Promise

**This first chapter is the same as the first one in Son of Evil. If you've read that story already then feel free to skip to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**This was an idea born from listening to the Daughter of Evil Series by Vocaloids way too much. Basically I replaced the Vocaloids with Ouran characters. I'm going to complete the series in different stories so watch for that. All three chapters will be up today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, the Daughter of Evil Series or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru?"

A young red-headed boy looked up into identical golden eyes and smiled. "Yes, Hikaru?"

"What are you doing?" A boy, identical to the first, looked over at the other boy's hands. In them was a ring of flowers, picked from the grass and weaved together into a large ring.

Kaoru's smile got wider as he held the ring out towards his brother. "It's a crown!" He proclaimed proudly and when Hikaru didn't immediately take it, he added, "For you."

Hikaru took the flowers and smiled up at his brother. "Thank you Kaoru." He looked back down at the 'crown' his brother had given him, worry flashing across his face. "Neh, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"You're always going to be there for me right?" He nervously fidgeted with the ring as he waited for his twin's response.

Kaoru looked at his older brother as if he should have known the answer a;ready. "Of course!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hikaru smiled then, happy now that he was assured his brother would always be with him. Just as he went to put the crown on, the church bell rung out and two figures started making their way towards them. One of the two was familiar as it was their father, the king of the country. The other man, however, was one they had never seen.

Hikaru greeted his father, dropping the crown as he ran up to him. The man scooped his eldest son up in his arms as the other man picked up Kaoru and turned back to the king. "I shall have this one ready to serve within five years." He told the king, holding the confused boy under his arm.

Their father nodded and started to walk towards the palace. When the other man didn't follow and in fact started in the opposite direction, Hikaru called out. "Wait Father!" The king didn't stop or acknowledge his son causing the young boy to panic. "That man's taking Kaoru!"

Kaoru, meanwhile, was kicking at the other man trying to get him to stop and put him down. "Hikaru!" He called out for his brother's help, only to see his twin struggling in their father's arms as well. "Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" The boy gave up on trying to get his father to stop and reached out for his brother. He thought that maybe if he could stretch his arm out far enough he could pull his brother back to him. Kaoru in turn stretched his arm out towards Hikaru. They stayed like that, tears running down their cheeks and calling to each other, until the other was out of sight.

After that the boys grew up apart from each other, never once having looked upon the other for the next five years. Hikaru became spoiled over those years. He was taught to become the next king and was treated as the sole heir to that thrown. Kaoru was brought up as a servant, to become the prince's personal servant, to aid the future king wherever he was needed.

Through those years Hikaru had forgotten the promise made in that meadow but Kaoru did not. When they were brought back together five years later, Kaoru had stuck by his older brother's side. He was planning to keep that promise and make up for when he couldn't. No matter what the cost.


	2. I Am Your Servant

**This is the second part in the Son of Evil Series I'm doing as a parody type of thing. This is all in Kaoru's point of view. Lots of violence and character death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Vocaloid or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Screams of terror reach my ears as I pull back the blade to end the life of the merchant before me. "By the order of Prince Hikaru, you were sentenced to death for your thievery."

The brother of the small man cried out, trying to stop what has begun. "No! Hunny!" He was held back by two guards with pained looks on their faces. They didn't want to do this and I'm sure if they didn't have a family to take care of they wouldn't be here.

I cringe. I hate doing this, taking loved ones away from each other, but Hikaru's orders are law. I can't disobey him. I made a promise to be there for him, no matter what the cost.

The small body before me was shaking in fear and sorrow. His golden hair was draped around him like a curtain, concealing his face from his loving brother. "J-just do it." He choked out, still not looking up at any one.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and the blond finally looks up at me. His young face was full of tears and his nose was running. He looked like a broken child and I'm sure that his face will haunt me in my dreams as they all eventually do. "I'm so sorry."

The boy gives me a wobbly smile and in a crackly voice tells me, "I understand. I would do the same if Mori asked me." He then looks past me towards his brother. "Don't be mad at this man, Mori. He's a kind soul who's just being controlled by a bad one."

Mori quiets down and looks at his brother with a pain filled face. "Alright Hunny. I know." He turns to me. "I feel sorry for you." He then turns his head and Hunny gives me a short nod to continue. I close my eyes for a moment before I bring the blade down on his short life.

I turn away from the bloody scene to the merchant who was left. He looked at me who was covered in his brother's blood and repeated his sentence from before. "I feel so sorry for you." He locks eyes with mine for a moment, letting me see all the pain he felt. He pulls out of the guards grasp and walks off down the street, the crowd that had gathered parting for him.

I turn my head towards the palace where my brother sleeps peacefully in the morning light. I knew he was evil and I knew he was hated and yet I help him. That promise from long ago rings in my ears and I smile. I'm just carrying out a promise, that's all.

~xXx~

I chuckle quietly as I watch my twin scowl and yell at the villager in front of him. Hikaru had a horrible temper that needed controlling.

"What, if I may ask, is so funny?" He glares at me and I smother another laugh.

I turn and quickly apologize so that his temper isn't turned on me. "Ah, I'm sorry your highness but you must learn to control that temper."

He rolls his eyes and turns back to face forward, slouching in his seat. I can't hold my laughter this time and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

He's angry now so I know what I have to do. "Yes actually. I'll be right back." I leave the thrown room and return a moment later with the tea set. "It's tea time." I smile, pushing the cart over to him. These words generally had a calming effect on him and it proves to be true as I see him visually start to relax. It seems even unconsciously those words can effect him.

"You know me so well Kaoru."

"That is my job, Prince." I couldn't help the hint of laughter in my voice.

He sighed and I immediately knew what he was going to say. "Kaoru I've told you a bunch of times to call me Hikaru. We're brothers, twins in fact."

"I know but you are my prince and I'm just your humble servant. To call you just by your name is not proper." I would love more than anything to be able to talk to him like I use to but that can't happen. Not anymore.

"Yes but you are rightfully a prince too." This fact had been true once but only long ago. I lost the right to be called prince when that man took me away all those years ago.

I shake my head, intending on ending this discussion. "That title left me long ago."

The prince was quiet for a while but within a few minutes his eyes lit up as he asked, "Did you sent a message to the Princess of Blue?"

Another smile twitched its way cross my lips. This princess was the most beautiful one of all so of course once my brother set eyes on her he had to have her. He asked me to send a proposal to her hoping to gain her as a wife. "Yes I did. In fact the messenger should be returning soon."

He smiled and a far off look crossed his eyes, alerting me to the fact that he was day dreaming about his princess. "Send the messenger straight to me when he arrives. I want to hear my princess's words right away." He said.

I nod and took the tea set back into the kitchen. When I got there I hear a noise outside in the hall. Curious I left the cart in the kitchen and headed into the hall. There by the door was the messenger I had sent to the Kingdom of Blue to ask it's princess to marry my brother.

The messenger, spotting me, ran over and announced "I have Princess Haruhi's answer." He sounded nervous but in my excitement I brushed it off.

"Follow me." I lead him to the thrown room and present him in front of the prince. "This is the messenger I had sent over to the Kingdom of Blue as you had asked." I smiled and Hikaru immediately started questioning.

"Well?"

The man cleared his throat and said, "Princess Haruhi has told me to thank you for the kind invitation but she has refused your offer." Now this was bad.

"What? Why!" His temper had reamerged but it was ten times worse than before.

The messenger flinched and took a step back before stumbling on his words. "I-it would seem th-that the princess has, um, fallen f-for the Prince of Green."

I freeze. The Kingdom of Green's prince was known for his charms and good looks. I had seen him once before on a trip to the market and was stunned by him. I'm pretty sure it was that point that I had fallen for him myself.

_"What?" _This really wasn't good. Hikaru was trembling with anger and his palms were suffering from abuse.

I make my way over to the messenger, who is frozen in fear, and whisper to him to leave the room. Once the man is safely out of the room I walked back to my brother and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Calm your self Prince Hikaru. She isn't worth it if she can't see her errors in refusing you." She's a smart woman but refusing Hikaru was a horrible idea.

After a few moments he stops shaking and unclenches his fists. He sighs and nods telling me he won't do anything. I don't believe him.

Which was good considering where we ended up the next week. He had told me he wanted to take a ride somewhere and had a carriage prepared. By the time I knew where he intended to go it was too late. We wandered in the Kingdom of Green's market for a while before I spot _him_. Prince Tamaki.

He was smiling down at the brown haired girl beside him and was laughingly playing with the sleeve of her blue gown. He was mesmerizing and I couldn't help but stare at him. When his icy gaze turned on me and we locked eyes I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

"-Ru?"

I blink my way out of the illusion the prince had made and turned back to my brother. "Yes?"

He gives me one of those mischievous smiles which quickly puts me on guard. I want you to go ahead and get close to him. Become his friend."

I was shocked. Hikaru never shared, not even people. Why would he be willing to give me up? "Why?" I asked, looking back to the prince surprised to find he was sending me glances as well.

"If you can get him out of the way Haruhi will be mine."

I accept his selfish reason and nod, moving my way towards the couple. If I was smart I would have noticed the double meaning in my brother's words yet instead I was to enthralled by the prince. As soon as I reach them and was invited back to his palace, I sealed his fate.

I had doomed the one I love.

~xXx~

It has been a week since Hikaru told me to go after Tamaki and I was so happy I'm sure I floated around the palace as I did my work. I was so far into my bliss not even the nightmares of my brother's 'favors' could knock me down. That is until I heard which favor he wanted done.

"I wish for you to kill the Prince of Green." My eyes widen and I gasp in disbelief at the fact that Hikaru was asking me to kill the one I love. My heart sunk so far I think it left my body. "Is that a problem?"

Is it? I was just asked to kill someone I had fallen in love with by the brother I had been so loyal to. Why would he do this if he knew I loved him? I can't do it. I won't. The promise I made passes through my mind and I have the urge to brake it for the first time in my life. I look up at my brother who is waiting for my answer. He's my own flesh and blood right? We're identical. The same blood that flows through him flows through mine. If he's evil, I'm evil.

I nod, "Alright. When do you want this deed done?" I have to do this. I have no choice.

"Tonight."

So soon? I felt the urge to cry but suppressed it as I nod and leave the room. However, when I reached the hall I backed against the wall and double over in pain. I stayed like that, clutching my heart with one hand and clasping my mouth shut to stifle my sobs with the other, until I can at least breath properly.

Standing up I brush my tears away and head out of the palace. I take a horse and head to the Kingdom of Green just as I have done so many times before.

~xXx~

I wait for Tamaki at the edge of the woods. I had sent him a letter asking him to meet me there. It only takes him a few moments to find me and I begin to lead him into the woods. When we reach our well where we always meet, I turn and try to offer him a smile that I'm sure looks fake. I'm in too much pain to give a real smile.

Tamaki smiles back however and its like he didn't notice. I look up at the moon above me, trying to prepare for what I needed to do. Clouds covered the moon as I looked up and I feel like laughing but not a hint of any happy emotion can cross my face, except for that stupid fake smile.

I pull the knife out then and watch it shake in my trembling hand. I look up into Tamaki's smiling face and wonder why he doesn't run. Instead he steps closer to me, steadying my hand with his. He leans forward whispering, "Thank you" and crashes his lips to mine as he plunges the knife into his chest.

As he falls I stand stunned. Tears start streaming down my face as my knees give out and I crash to the ground beside my love. I grab the knife I had dropped and bring it to my own chest. Just as I was about to thrust it into my heart I remembered the promise. My brother needed me and I couldn't just leave him alone. I was the only one who actually cared for him.

I heard crashes in the distance and I took it as my cue to leave. Leaning over Tamaki's body I gently close his eyes and place one last kiss on his lips before leaving the well and heading back to my brother.

He was waiting for me at the field when I got back and cleaned up. I walked over to him and leaned back against him. "Today's snack is brioche." I said a bit too cheery for how I actually felt, trying to let him know everything was alright. Even if it wasn't for me.

He laughs and it sounds so innocent. I can't help but wonder how he can still sound so innocent after all of this. Though I have no right to talk for I sat there making a crown of flowers for that evil prince. I almost laugh at the thought but I found no laughter is left in me after last night.

I finish the crown and lean back to hold it over our heads. I handed it down to Hikaru who takes it and places it on his head. "I feel silly." He laughs.

I reply seriously, "It's to let you know that you will always be my king." _Even if it kills me_, I add in my head.

He leans heavily against me then and whispers, "You're so stupid."

_How true is that?_ I wonder as we sit and stare off at the clouded sky.

A calm was casted over us that day. As Hikaru and I headed back to the palace hours later, that calm was broken. The sound of marching met our ears as we looked down at the village. All the inhabitants where heading towards our home.

I grab my twin and rush into the palace heading for the prince's room. Along the way I came up with a plan and carried it out quickly. Once in the room I started stripping, telling my brother to trade me clothes. Within a few moments I had become the prince that the villagers intended to kill and my brother was left as the harmless fugitive servant.

Grabbing a cloak left on the wall, I draped it over Hikaru and pushed him towards the door, urging him to leave immediately. His protests where met by silence and a few shoves to try and get him out the door. One however, stopped me in my tracks. "Kaoru!"

I paused and listened. Hearing quickly aproaching footsteps, I send my frantic gaze around the room trying to find a hiding place for the prince. Spotting the closet I quickly shove my brother into it and close the doors.

It takes him a few moments but he soon starts pounding on the door. I lean back against it and call out to him in a soft voice. "It's alright Hikaru. We're twins. They won't know the difference."

Everything inside the wooden closet is quiet then and I take my leave. As soon as I walk out the door I am ambushed by the villagers. "Prince!" One of them, the merchant who's brother I killed, stepped forth and spoke to me. "You are hear by sentenced to death for your misdeeds." The scowl on his face showed more hate than his voice could ever convey. I'm glad Hikaru can't see it.

"You murderer!" Pain flares up in my cheak as a small hand connects with it. Looking over I saw the Princess of Blue, clad in armor and holding back tears. One of the villagers stepped forward then and pulled her back into the crowd.

Mori took a rope from one of the other villagers and tied my hands. I was lead like that out of the palace and into the street. The children in the village lined the path to the jail and threw anything they could at me. No one stopped them. I was glad they didn't.

After all since we have the same blood running through our veins wouldn't that make me evil as well?

~xXx~

The day of my execution came and I couldn't be more happy. The jail I was in was completely boring, being underground and all. There was nothing to do but look at the sky through the small window at the top of my cell.

A few moments before they came to lead me to the guillotine someone threw something into my cell. It wasn't surprising to me seeing as how the children occasionally liked to continue their rock throwing threw the bars on the window.

What was surprising was what the object actually was. Laying on the floor by my feet was a ring of flowers weaved just large enough to be a crown. I quickly glance up at the barred window to see nothing. Only a cloudy blue sky. I smiled.

Mori came in then. Redoing the rope around my hands, he lead me back into the streets. No rocks were thrown this time as we assented the scaffold steps. I was lead over to the guillotine and locked into place to await the sounding of the bells.

Scanning the crowd I spot my brother's pain filled face. I smiled and as the bells rang I locked our eyes and called out to him, "Oh, it's tea time."

The blade fell and my life was cut yet all I could think about was how much I wanted to be reborn. To play with my brother as we once did, many years ago.


	3. ReBirthday

**This chapter is based off of the song Re_Birthday by Len. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Vocaloid stuff or Ouran stuff. Only the idea to combine them.**

* * *

Ever since I've opened my eyes in this place I have re-watched our life together. Some of the things I see are the happier memories of us lying in the field and watching the clouds, but mostly I view the harder scenes. I watch as every life we've ended, ends again and every misdeed is redone. I must for I can not leave.

I'm bound to this room by chains. The shackles I wear keep me fastened in place and my eyes are held open by a spell only known by the maker of this room. Each shackle was to mean something, to remind me of all that I have done. The bindings around my arms are red, for the blood I have spilt carrying out your orders. The blue ones around my feet are to remind me of the tears that were spent by my actions. I must look upon them each day and remember.

And you know what Hikaru? I don't really mind it all.

We're brothers, twins. I'd do anything for you. I don't even mind that I had to kill Tamaki, though I do still cry every time I relive that moment in this room. It bothers me a little but you are my brother. The bond we have will always be thicker than one of just love.

When I hear foreign words, I instantly recognize them as yours. Your voice seems so sad, Hikaru. You're telling me about a wish you made and as your words come a scene is painted before me. I see you standing on the beach of the town we visited long ago. Tears are streaming down your face and you're looking at me as if you can see me. I can't help but smile at you and reach out to try to reassure you.

We turn to watch your wish bottle disappear in the horizon and as it does a new scene is painted across the walls of this room. I see us. We're smiling in some room dressed in some uniform. Haruhi and Tamaki are here as well and are smiling at our other selves. There's so many people around us with smiles on their faces. Even the two merchants who's lives we tainted with blood seem happy to see us.

The shackles bounding me to the memory room burst into glittering dust as I watch the scene before me. I can feel my tears trail down my cheeks and this time I know they're not of sorrow but of joy. This is our future life together Hikaru. It looks amazing and full of happiness. I can't wait.

I close my eyes, knowing that the next time I open them, you will be there with me in that room and we will be surrounded by smiling faces happy to see us.


End file.
